Pangeran Air
by Cynon Nigella
Summary: Ha-Haru-kun?/ Kyaa!/ Kau i-ingin membunuhku?/ Apa yang kau inginkan?/ Aku selalu ingin memakan bibirmu/HarukaxYou/ Typo bertebaran dan eyd ancur


Pangeran Air

Disclamer Kyoto Animation

Story by Cynon Nigella

Typos, au, eyd lemah

Haruka x You

"Haru-kun"

Mendorong pintu dengan pelan, mataku tertuju pada kolam berenang yang kini berwarna jingga akibat pantulan dari langit yang mulai siap berganti malam.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan hati-hati. Memperhatikan setiap sudut kolam yang belum lama di buka menjadi club. Gou-chan mengatakan hari ini tak ada latihan seperti biasa. Aku tak tau mengapa karena memang aku tak menanyakannya.

"Ha-Haruka-kun..."

Langkah kaki kecilku, membawaku ke tepi kolam. Telapak kakiku terasa basah, menandakan Haruka belum lama ada di sini.

"Ha-kyaaa!"

Aku memejamkan mata saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin menarik pergelangan kakiku hingga sukses menarikku masuk ke dalam kolam. Nafasku sesak. Aku butuh oksigen yang lebih banyak. Menggapai permukaan kolam dengan susah payah, mataku terasa perih saat dipaksakan terbuka di dalam kolam kaporit. Hingga aku merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangku dan membawaku ke permukaan.

"A..aa"

Nafasku tersendat.

"Kau masih tak bisa berenang"

Entah mengapa telapak tangannya yang melingkar pada pinggangku terasa hangat.

"Ka-kau mencoba membunuhku?" tanya ku dengan nafas yang masih tersengal. Mataku menatap riak air yang tak lagi tenang. Enggan menatap bola mata yang selalu membuatku lengah.

"Tidak"

Aku meremas tangan besarnya yang masih melingkari pinggangku.

"Ka-kau tau kalau a-aku tak bisa berenang... bagaimana ka-kalau akau mati?"

"Sekarang kau tak mati"

Aku punya pengalaman buruk di kolam berenang. Aku takut kolam berenang.

Tubuhku masih bergetar, aku takut.

Mataku membulat saat tubuhku melekat dengan tubuhnya akibat pelukannya yang erat.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu" ucapnya seraya mengencangkan pelukannya.

Aku memejamkam mata, menyesapi pelukan hangatnya yang selalu ku dambakan.

.

.

.

Aku dan Haruka berteman sejak kecil. Kami selalu bersama, mungkin lebih tepatnya bahwa aku yang selalu mengikutinya. Walau begitu, ia tak pernah memarahiku karna aku selalu berada di dekatnya. Itu membuatku senang sekaligus sedih. Aku tak memiliki seorang teman. Hanya Haruka yang ku punya. Sifatku yang pemalu, membuatku kesulitan mencari teman. Hingga Haruka memasuki club renang yang belum lama di buka, aku memiliki teman selain dirinya. Tentu siapa lagi kalau bukan teman-teman Haruka. Sebelumnya aku berada di sekolah yang berbeda dengan Haruka. Hingga pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memasuki sekolah menengah atas yang sama dengannya. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. Hanya berada dekat dengannya sudah membuatku senang, walau terkadang aku menginginkan lebih. Haruka, bolehkah aku memiliki hatimu?

.

.

.

"Ini sudah sore"

"Lalu?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan. Terkadang aku sulit membalas perkataan Haruka yang terlalu singkat itu.

"Ak-aku... ingin pulang"

"Siapa pria yang berbicara padamu tadi siang?"

Aku mengerjap.

"Ka-kapan?"

"Istirahat, di depan kelasmu"

Mengapa dia bertanya begitu? Maksudku apa maksudnya dia bertanya begitu?

Aku semakin menundukkan kepala. Kumohon, jangan membuatku berharap lebih.

"Dia hanya bertanya, apakah a-aku bisa menggantikannya piket kelas untuk esok hari..."

"..."

Mataku memanas. Aku tak pernah tau apa yang dipikirkan Haruka. Mengapa ia bisa terlihat peduli dan cuek dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ap-apa maumu?"

Bibirku bergetar. Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Aku tak tahan. Aku harus mengungkapkannya sekarang. Aku tak tahan menahan buncahan rasa ini.

"Kau selalu membuatku ber-berharap... kau fikir aku ini apa..."

Aku berusaha menahan isakan yang hendak keluar dari bibirku.

"Aku tau kau tak me-menyukaiku... tapi kumohon... jangan membuatku menganggap bahwa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku"

Gagal sudah usahaku agar air mata ini tidak tumpah. Aku tau aku bukan gadis yang menarik. Aku tau Haruka hanya tertarik pada air. Ia pasti tersiksa karena aku selalu berada di dekatnya. Aku bodoh sekali.

Berusaha mengurai pelukannya, aku masih terisak.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu" gumamnya pelan.

Tubuhku terasa kaku saat bibirnya yang dingin menyentuh bibirku. Bibirnya bergerak cepat di atas bibirku membuatku panik. Apa yang coba ia lakukan.

"Hahmmmp!"

Seharusnya aku tak membuka bibirku, karena itu memberikannya kesempatan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Nafasku sesak. Tangannya semakin melilit tubuhku. Aku meremas bahunya pelan hingga ia mengurai ciuman pertamaku yang terasa begitu manis. Bibirku masih terbuka. Aku mencoba menetralisir detak jantungku yang menggila.

"Siapa bilang aku tak menyukaimu, hmm?"

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajahnya. Mataku kembali membesar saat melihat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik dengan tatapan yang terlihat melembut.

"Aku selalu ingin memakan bibirmu" ucapnya seraya menyatukan dahiku dengannya.

Pipiku semakin memanas saat merasakan bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibirku.

Aku yang membenci kolam berenang. Dia yang mencintai kolam berenang. Tak masalah harus berada di dalam kolam berenang, asal ada Haruka yang memeluk erat tubuhku. Karena aku sangat suka padanya...

.

.

.

Omake

"Ba-bagaimana ini, seragamku..." aku menatap rok yang sudah melekat pada tubuhku. Ini karena ulah Haruka. Lagi, pipiku terasa terbakar saat mengingat apa yang kami lakukan sebelum naik ke permukaan.

"Di-dia menciumku empat kali" gumamku seraya menyentuh bibirku yang terasa membengkak.

"Kau mau kucium lagi?"

Dengan sigap, aku memutar tubuhku dan menutup bibirku. Memberikan proteksi dari serangannya.

Tidak lagi!

Pandanganku tertutup saat Haruka melemparkan kaus putih yang bersarang tepat di wajahku.

"Cepat ganti di dalam" ujarnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Aku menatapnya kesal, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku. Dia tetap saja menyebalkan.

.

.

.

"Ka-kau punya celana?" Tanyaku dari balik pintu.

"Tak ada, kenapa? Cepatlah, ini sudah sore. Aku lapar"

Ada rasa keraguan yang kuat saat jemariku hendak membuka daun pintu.

"Ta-tapi ini..."

"Ayo kita pu-"

Haruka seketika membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang bodoh"

Aku menatap punggungnya yang lebar. Bukankah aku sudah menyatakan secara tak langsung.

"Aku kan sudah-"

Dengan cepat, Haruka menarik resleting jaketnya dan menyerahkannya padaku tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Jangan pernah memperlihatkan tubuh itu selain kepada diriku"

Dahiku berkerut tatkala mendengar peringatan yang terdengar menyebalkan.

"He-hentai!"

A/n:

Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff ini. Mungkin kalau yang suka baca fict Hinata bakal ngerasa ini cewek kaya Hinata. Well, sy suka chara yang punya sifat malu-malu ngegemesin. Sempet ragu untuk mempublish. Tapi pada akhirnya sy publish karena ingin meramaikan dunia fanfiksi indonesia.

Boleh minta review, kritik dan saran?


End file.
